Realm of Confusion
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Giovanni is planning a new scheme, involving modifications of a project previously abandoned by another. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max are thrown into the fray, which proves to be more than they bargained for. On partial hiatus; chapter 3 finally exists
1. Strange Happenings

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my earlier _Pokémon_ story "Dormant Monsters." This sequel takes place post-Hoenn, pre-Battle Frontier. Many, many thanks are due to Etherelemental who contributed greatly to the plotline! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; most of the trainers showing up are going to be cameos from Season 1 (notable exception being Drew).

* * *

"_So many badges…_" said Pikachu, glancing at the badges mounted on the wall. "_We've come a long way, haven't we, Ash?_"

"Yup!" the boy replied, with a grin. "And we're not even near the end, either! We're going all the way, Pikachu! Years from now, they'll look back on us and say that we're the greatest team that the world ever knew!"

He punched the air with his fist, knocking the lamp off of his bedside table. Pikachu managed to save it with a diving catch, and both trainer and Pokémon breathed a sigh of relief. Ash placed the lamp back, looking furtively around in case his mother had seen the near miss.

"That was close…" he said.

"Ash?" came his mother's voice, knocking on the door.

Ash froze.

"Uh, everything's fine, Mom!" he said, hastily. "Nothing broke!"

She opened the door, giving him a questioning look.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Uh… nothing," he bluffed, as Pikachu stifled a laugh.

"I see…" Delia replied, still suspicious. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that you had visitors. May and Max arrived from Hoenn."

Ash and Pikachu went downstairs to greet them immediately.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them. "What brings you to Pallet?"

"Well, Professor Birch said that Professor Oak had an important message for him," said Max. "And he wanted us to deliver it."

"That's strange…" said Ash. "Couldn't he just mail it?"

"That's what we thought," said May. "But then, we realized that it meant that we'd be able to see you again, so we decided not to say anything." She struck a pose, bringing her fingers together to form a square. "And so begins another installment in the saga of May's Expeditions! Today, we traverse the hills and valleys of Pallet Town to obtain a message of utmost secrecy--"

"Are we going to go, or what?" asked Ash, with a grin, knowing how carried away May could get at times.

"Sure…"

Ash, May, and Max (with Pikachu in tow) headed towards Oak's Lab, catching up on old times along the way.

* * *

Not too far away in Viridian City, an exceptionally bored Jessie, James, and Meowth had departed Giovanni's office. They had just been reprimanded for their recent failures and debts

"He didn't have to get so nasty about it…" said James, massaging his ear.

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" asked Jessie, removing a pair of earplugs. James stared at her.

"You mean you didn't listen to a word the Boss said!?" asked Meowth, thoroughly scandalized.

"Why would I?" she asked, dully. "I knew what was coming: yells, chidings, put-downs… you name it. That's what we get _every_ time we're summoned to his office. Today couldn't have been any different."

"Jessie, I have just one thing to say to that," said James, putting on an air of authority.

"Oh? What?"

"…Can you lend me a pair of those for next time…?"

Before she could reply, a voice spoke behind them, sounding annoyingly superior.

"Did you three get told off _again_?"

Jessie scowled, involuntarily.

"Good morning, Cassidy," she said, through gritted teeth.

The blond girl merely smirked in reply, her green-haired associate also sporting a smug look on his face.

"While you were getting yelled at, we just returned from yet another successful mission," Cassidy taunted. "A feat that you haven't even completed even _once _(and, by all means, correct me if I'm wrong)."

Jessie, James, and Meowth glared angrily at her.

"Looks like you're right again, Cassidy," said Butch, speaking at last.

"Alright, we get the idea…" said Jessie. "And what, pray tell, was your so-called successful mission?"

"That isn't for losers like you to know," she replied, with a toss of her head.

"Let's just say we helped increased the Team Rocket membership drive," said Butch. "After all, we--"

Cassidy nudged him to keep him quiet.

"So you added a few new names to the roster--big deal!" said James, now starting to lose his temper. "That won't help the Team; that only means more mouths to feed, more training classes, more lodgings… and less money!"

"You have no right to talk about expenses!" said Cassidy, now doubled over with laughter.

"And once the registration process is complete, Team Rocket will--" Butch began, but Cassidy silenced him again.

"We owe our account to the Boss, not the likes of _them_…" she said, loud enough for the others to hear.

The duo headed inside the Team Rocket headquarters and Jessie let out a furious cry of frustration.

"How dare she? How _dare_ she!?" Jessie fumed.

"I have half a mind to speak to the twerps about dealing with those two!" agreed James.

Jessie paused in mid-fume.

"James…" she said. "You're brilliant!"

"…I am…?"

"Yes! That's the perfect way to ruin Butch and Cassidy's record!" said Jessie. "Think about it… why is it that we always mess things up? It's because the twerps defeat us every time! So, all we have to do is dream up some bogus story about what Butch and Cassidy are planning next and tell it to the twerp. You know how he is; he wouldn't be able to resist playing the hero again! He deals Butch and Cassidy a few defeats, they get some marks on their records, and, if we're _really_ lucky, we can somehow grab Pikachu in the middle of everything!"

"…This was my idea, right?" asked James.

She glared at him.

"Come on…" she said, seizing his arm.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Meowth, running after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small suburb of Celadon City, a young teal-haired girl was brushing the fur of her contented Vulpix. The morning sun was shining through the glass doors of her shop. Vulpix was sitting right in the beam of sunlight, enjoying the warmth. As she soaked up the rays, her mind traveled to all of the warm, wonderful places she had vested while traveling with her friend, Brock. She missed Brock; never did a day go by when she didn't think of him. And she welcomed the sun, for it brought in the memories that she so cherished. Needless to say, she was slightly annoyed when someone stood in front of the door, blocking the light.

"_Oh, come on!_" the fox said. "_Come in, or move on already!_"

Suzie glanced up from her fur-brushing task, and was shocked to see that the visitor was a large Dragonite, reluctant to come in. Vulpix noticed, as well, now slightly humbled by the large winged creature.

"Something's wrong…" said Suzie, and she opened the doors. The creature ambled in, and that was when Suzie and Vulpix noticed that the dragon was injured, and was carrying a large, cloth-covered bundle his arms. "Oh, my goodness! What happened to you?"

The Dragonite indicated the bundle he was carrying.

"I… I don't think I can lift that," said Suzie, glancing at the bundle. Could you just set it down so that I can take a look at your wounds?"

The creature complied, but didn't place his burden on the floor; he carefully placed the bundle on one of the sofas in the waiting room.

"It'll be alright," said Suzie, taking her medicines out to treat the dragon's wounds. "Who did this to you?"

But the Dragonite was too reluctant and too shaken from his obviously harrowing experience to talk. As Suzie tended to him, Vulpix proceeded to inspect the bundle that Dragonite had so carefully watched over. She was most astounded when the bundle moved.

"_Suzie!_" Vulpix exclaimed. "_It's alive!_"

Suzie finished bandaging the dragon's wounds and inspected the bundle. Dragonite hovered behind her as she removed the cloak-like cloth from it. Suzie had been expecting a Dratini, or perhaps even a Dragonair, or some other wounded member of Dragonite's brethren. But she was astounded to see that it was, in fact, a human. It was a man, wrapped in his own cloak. She recognized him; the red hair was unmistakable.

"Champion Lance!?" Suzie shrieked aloud.

The man responded slightly at the mention of his name, but he was still too weak to speak out. He flinched in obvious pain, and lapsed back into silence.

"That's it, Lance, save your strength," said Suzie.

But her mind was already running at a hundred miles an hour. Who on Earth could be powerful enough to inflict such damage upon a Pokémon Champion and his prized Dragonite!? Who had the strength!? And who had the utter nerve!? She had to let the word out… and yet, she couldn't leave Lance in this condition. But on whom could she rely?

And then, she thought of him: that genuinely kind-hearted Pokémon breeder from Pewter City. Vulpix spoke about Brock every day; and he might be their saving grace in this situation.

"Vulpix," she said. "I need you to go to the Pokémon Center with these notes…" She hastily scribbled two notes out. "Give this to Nurse Joy and ask her to send you the Pewter City Pokémon Center and contact Brock that she is doing so. Then give this other note to him."

Vulpix's emotions were mixed. She was definitely concerned over Lance and what might be unfolding before them, but her heart soared at the thought of seeing Brock again.

"_Right away…_" Vulpix began, but paused upon the entry of a green-haired young man.

"I'm afraid that this is a very bad time," said Suzie, trying not to panic because of Lance's condition. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes, it is," the boy replied in a flat, unemotional voice that made Suzie's eyebrows arch. "I must battle you, for you have seen something that you should not have seen."

"Battle?" asked Suzie, who had never been fond of Pokémon battling. "Do you know what's going on here? What happened to Lance? Please, if you know anything, you have to help."

"Help?" he replied. "I'm not here to help. You're asking the wrong side, and you've seen far too much."

His cold, empty eyes turned towards Lance and Dragonite. Dragonite growled at the new face; clearly, he was one of the ones who had attacked Lance. But the dragon was too wounded to fight back.

"Go, Roselia!" the boy ordered.

Fortunately, Vulpix was more than ready for the walking plant. She defeated the enemy creature. The boy scowled and left, but not before vowing that he would return again.

"You'd better go now, Vulpix," said Suzie. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine if that boy comes back."

Vulpix nodded and left, keeping an eye out for the attacker on her way to the Pokémon Center. Both notes were clamped firmly in her jaws. She was worried about this sudden upset in town, but she knew that Brock would be able to help. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that he would help. Or, at the very least, he would give it everything he had to try.

With the Pokémon Center in sight, Vulpix sprinted faster. Time was of the essence. Hopefully, Brock would be able to help Suzie before that strange kid with the Roselia came back.


	2. Of Psychics and Phone Calls

"Hey, Professor," said Ash, as he and the others arrived in the lab. "What's going on? May and Max said that they had a message for you from--"

"Ah, thank you…" said Oak, taking the sealed envelope from May. There was a moment's silence as he read through the paper inside it. With a sigh, he placed the paper aside.

"Is something wrong?" asked Max.

"I'm afraid there is," Oak replied. "Lately, there have been reports of Pokémon trainers all over Kanto going missing. According to this letter Professor Birch sent me, there have been a couple cases in Hoenn, too."

"Oh, no!" gasped May, shocked. "What could have happened to them?"

"Well, it can't be Team Aqua or Team Magma," said Ash, deep in thought. "They're history. So it's gotta be Team Rocket… Have there been any reports from Johto?"

"I'm still awaiting a reply from Professor Elm; I sent Tracey to deliver his report," he answered. "But I'm grateful to report that the situation in Hoenn isn't as widespread as it is here."

"That's good…" sighed May. "I just hope Mom and Dad will be alright."

"Sure they will!" said Max. "With Dad running the show, Petalburg is safe; you can count on it!"

"But… exactly how bad is the problem here?" asked Ash.

"Terrible in terms of numbers," the Professor replied, with a shake of his head. "And even worse in terms of names. Among the missing is Champion Lance."

"What!?" came the astonished voices of the three.

"_Team Rocket could never beat Lance!_" said Pikachu. "_He's beaten them before, along with Aqua and Magma! And if __we__ always defeat Team Rocket, they would be a pushover for someone like Lance!_"

"It gets worse," said Oak. "Apparently, the remaining members of the Elite Four, as well as several Gym Leaders have had their gyms and stadiums attacked."

"Gym Leaders!?" asked Ash, his thoughts immediately turning to Misty and Brock.

"But then Dad could be in trouble, too!" worried May.

"No one is excluded," Oak agreed. "Koga, Erika, and Lt. Surge have reported extensive damage done to their Gyms, while Sabrina and Blaine both said that they were attacked, but succeeded in driving their assailants off."

"Makes sense; one's a psychic, and the other has a gym in a volcano…" said Ash. "Have there been any reports from either Pewter or Cerulean?"

Oak knew exactly what Ash was thinking.

"No, but that can be a good or a bad thing," he said. "I don't want to worry you, Ash, but if the attacks have been too severe--"

He was cut off by the arrival of Tracey, another sealed envelope in his hand.

"_What's it say? What's it say!?_" asked Pikachu, trying to get a better look.

"Well, at least there's some good news," said Oak. "There haven't been any disappearances in Johto yet. But Claire says she's been dealing with attackers."

"That would make sense, too," said Ash, still concerned for his friends. "She and Lance work together; she might even know something, like where she last heard from Lance!"

It was clear, though, that his mind was not on Claire or information.

"Ash, if you're that worried, why don't you give them a call?" offered May.

"Yeah… I think I will…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty was rather oblivious to the goings-on around the rest of the Gyms. Her sisters had gone on a vacation yet again, leaving her to run the entire operation single-handedly. She was feeding the Gym's Pokémon, when, out of nowhere, a girl with dark-green hair materialized out of nowhere.

"It has been a long time, Misty," she said.

"Sabrina!?" the redhead asked, amazed. "Wow, I never expected to see you again! What brings you out here? Oh, hello, Haunter!" she added, as the purple spirit began to put on its comedy routine for her.

Sabrina cast a warning glance at Haunter, who stopped.

"I have come to warn you that you will be attacked."

"…Okay…" Misty replied, bewildered. "Thanks, I think…"

"No, Misty; the situation is quite serious. I have foreseen that you will make a dangerous mistake," said Sabrina. "You are quite trusting, and I fear that will be your downfall. You mustn't trust anyone, Misty. Do you understand?"

"I… um… sure…" she replied. "Do you know exactly what's going on?"

"What I have predicted, I cannot confirm," she said. "My vision has become clouded. I fear there are other powers at work."

"Ah," said Misty, pretending to understand, though she was, in reality, quite clueless. "Well, I… hope your vision clears…"

"As do I," she replied. "Come along, Haunter. We must warn the Pewter City boy."

She disappeared. Misty stared at the empty spot in amazement, not even aware that the telephone was ringing. She was brought back to reality by Psyduck tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh!" She ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Misty?" came Ash's familiar voice.

"Ash!" she exclaimed. "Wow, I guess today's the day for chatting with old friends…"

"So everything's OK, then?" asked Ash.

Misty distinctly heard him sigh with relief. Puzzled, she adjusted the phone to video output, and was surprised to see him with May and Max.

"Everything's fine, Ash," she assured him. "Sabrina was just here, and she said something about…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing. "Ash, what's going on!?"

"Well, it's…" Ash was about to tell her, but a strange crashing sound outside the lab caught him off guard.

"Ash?" Misty asked. "Ash, I asked you a question!"

"Uh, Misty… Something's come up; I'll call you back later, OK?" he asked, and he hung up without waiting for her reply.

"Ash? Ash!?" she glared at the phone. "Oooh, he gets on my nerves sometimes…" she fumed to no one in particular. She wasn't at all pleased about being left in the dark over a matter that was clearly quite serious.

But then she realized that Sabrina had mentioned that she was going to tell Brock the same thing she had told her. But maybe Brock knew more about this than she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, Ash, Pikachu, May, and Max all assembled outside the lab to see Jessie, James, and Meowth crawling out of yet another broken contraption.

"Oh, are we glad to see you!" sighed Jessie, in an uncharacteristically relieved voice.

"You have no idea what we went through to get here!" said James, with a melodramatic sob.

"I can imagine…" said Max, glancing at the failed contraption with raised eyebrows. "What are you three up to now?"

"Why do we always have to be the ones up to something!?" asked Meowth. "For your information, it was Butch and Cassidy!"

"Those two again!?" asked Ash, as May and Max exchanged confused glances. Ash noticed them. "Tell you later…" he promised.

"The Boss has sent them around, causing trouble everywhere!" said Jessie. "We're only out to steal Pokémon, not ruin people's lives like they are!"

"But we're not powerful enough to stop them!" exclaimed James.

"So _they're_ the ones attacking the Gym Leaders…" said May. "Maybe _they_ know what happened to Lance!"

Jessie and James exchanged glances now; they had no idea of the situation until she had mentioned it.

"Where are Butch and Cassidy!?" Ash demanded.

"Um…" James replied, glancing at Jessie.

"Well, if we wait at HQ, I'm sure they'll return from their latest misdeeds," said Jessie. "Why don't we head on over and see if you… I mean, see if _we_ can teach them a lesson or two?"

"Hold on," said Ash. "Give me a moment. If it's something this big, I'll need to call for Charizard. Come on, guys."

He, May, and Max headed back inside.

"Jessie, I thought we made that all up; what's going on?" asked James, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the twerp is buying everything we told him," she replied, pleased with herself.

"But what about what he mentioned?" asked James. "What if there's really something? I mean, the kid is bringing out the firepower with that Charizard; what if--"

"It's probably that secret mission the Boss sent them on," said Jessie, dismissing it. "And if the twerps ruin it for them… so much the better for us!"

"All we have to do is make sure the Boss never finds out that we were the ones who brought the twerps here," agreed Meowth.

"Exactly," said Jessie. "So what's the worry?"

"I'll start making a list…" James replied, under his breath.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful morning in Pewter City as Brock was tending to his usual list of daily tasks. At the moment, it was organizing the Gym records. He heard the phone ring, and Geodude appeared, carrying the phone in his rocky arms.

"Thanks, Geodude," he said. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brock," came the voice of his father. "Sorry to bother you, but I'm here in the cereal aisle… which cereal did Timmy want?"

"He didn't want any cereal; he wanted cinnamon oats," the young man replied, referring to one of his many younger siblings.

"What? But you told me that he wanted--"

"_Tammy_ wanted the cereal," Brock said, with an audible air of exasperation. This wasn't the first time there had been a failure to communicate between him and his father.

"Then who wanted the waffles?"

"Cindy," Brock replied, as though he was stating the obvious. "Oh, can you hold on a second, Dad? There's another call."

"Brock, wait--!"

"Hello?" Brock asked, taking the second call.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Misty

"Nothing much," Brock replied, pleased to hear from his old friend. "How about you?"

"Well, I just spoke to--"

"Uh, hold on…" he said, switching back to his father. "Hey, Dad; give me a second. I need to take this call."

"Brock, the pancakes!" Flint asked, desperate. "Who asked--?"

"Sorry about that, Misty… family stuff," he explained.

"I know the feeling," she said, sympathizing. "My sisters have all gone off on another one of their long vacations again. Anyway, what I wanted to ask was if you had heard of any strange happenings?"

"Well, I think I heard something about…" He trailed off as Sabrina and Haunter appeared in the Gym. "Uh, Misty, can you hold on again?"

He placed the call on hold before she could protest.

"Brock!" howled Flint. "I need help over here!"

"Uh, hold on!" the spiky-haired youth answered, switching the phone to the third, unused line. He then turned to Sabrina.

"You have a lot on your mind," she observed. "Therefore, I shall keep it quick."

She relayed him a message similar to the one she had relayed to Misty. And he was just as confused as she had been, lost in thought as Sabrina teleported away.

Now the third phone line rang, and he was pleasantly astounded to discover that it was the local Nurse Joy.

"Uh, could you hold on for just a second?" he asked, switching back to line one. "Sorry, Dad; I'm going to have to hang up here."

"What am I supposed to buy for cereal!?" Flint asked, at his wit's end. But Brock had already hung up.

Switching back to line two, he proceeded to speak as suavely as he could to impress the young nurse.

"Sorry to keep such a beautiful woman waiting--" Brock began.

"BROCK!" Misty shrieked.

"Oh, sorry; I thought you were Nurse Joy," he explained hastily, his face going red. "Hold on just another second…"

"Brock, I swear I'll--" Misty began, but he never heard the rest of her vow.

"Nurse Joy?" Brock asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I called to let you know that there's a Pokémon for you to pick up here at the Center."

"There is?" he asked, taking a mental inventory of the Gym's Pokémon.

"Yes, it was sent to you by its trainer, apparently for safekeeping," Joy explained.

"Oh… Well, thanks," Brock said. "I'll be right over to pick it up!"

He placed the handset of the phone back in place.

"_Misty! What about Misty!?_" Geodude asked.

"Oh, no…" Brock said, slapping his forehead. "She's going to be livid…"

* * *

"Brock, you're just as bad as Ash is…" Misty growled, as she heard nothing but a dial tone. The phone rang again, and she once again answered it.

"Sorry about that," said Brock, sounding very sheepish indeed. "But to answer your question, I heard something about disappearing trainers on the news. And Sabrina showed up; remember her?"

"She spoke to me not too long ago, too," Misty replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I have to head over to the Pokémon Center; apparently, someone asked me to take care of one of their Pokémon. I'm headed there now."

"OK," Misty said. "Talk to you later, then."

They said their goodbyes, leaving Misty to ponder over what was going to happen, and why Sabrina seemed so upset over it… and if Ash would ever call back.


	3. Heartless

"It's going to take Charizard _hours_ to get here…" Ash realized, pacing the laboratory. He had made the call to Charicific Valley, and he was anxiously awaiting the dragon's arrival.

"And who knows what horrible deeds Butch and Cassidy are up to even as we speak?" asked Jessie, in such a melodramatic tone that even James raised his eyebrows.

"Ash, something's up with those two," said May, in an undertone. "I don't like it."

"I know, but we can't risk losing anymore trainers…" he said. "We'll just have to go to Viridian City now." He turned to Professor Oak. "If Charizard shows up, can you tell him to meet me at Viridian City?"

"Of course," the professor replied.

Ash nodded a thanks and turn back to Jessie and James.

"Can you guys take us to Team Rocket's headquarters?" he asked them.

"Just follow us!" Jessie replied, with an uncharacteristically sweet smile, prompting May and Max to exchange suspicious glances.

* * *

"_Brock_!" Vulpix exclaimed, as she emerged from the Pokéball and leaped into his arms.

"Vulpix!? How've you been?" Brock asked, pleased to see his old friend.

"_Oh, I'm fine_," she assured him. "_It's Suzie who could use a bit of help_."

"What happened to her?" the young man asked, concerned. He still held a place in his heart for Suzie, a place more hallowed than any of the other girls who had ever caught his eye could hope to have. Even though Suzie considered him as just a good friend, and nothing more, Brock knew that his feelings for her would probably never go away.

"_Nothing, for the moment_," said Vulpix. "_Champion Lance's Dragonite showed up, with Lance unconscious; he had been attacked._"

"What!?" Brock asked, stunned. "Lance, the most powerful trainer of the Elite Four?"

"_You're telling me! And while Suzie and I were trying to help them, someone attacked the shop! It was a green-haired kid with a Roselia…_"

"That sounds familiar…" said Brock. "It sounds like someone my friends and I crossed paths with in Hoenn…" He trailed off. Could Drew have been one of the missing trainers?

"_Well, anyway, Suzie told me to give you this note…_" said Vulpix, handing him the piece of paper.

"_I hope you're alright, Brock_," the note read. "_I wish I could say that I am, but I don't know what will have happened to me by the time you get this note. Something terrible is about to happen; the attack on Lance proves that much, and somehow I've been pulled into it. That's why I had to send Vulpix to safety; I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her, and you're the only person I can trust Vulpix to. She thinks she's delivering information. Please don't tell her the real reason why I've sent her to you; she'd be crushed. I know you'll look after her… perhaps better than I ever could. Sincerely, Suzie._"

"_What'd she say?_" asked Vulpix.

Brock struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh, she was just… telling me what she knew of the situation… which isn't that much," he bluffed. "Tell you what, Vulpix… You must be hungry after your trip here; how about I get you something to eat?"

"_Sure_!" the fox exclaimed.

She followed him happily as they headed back to Pewter Gym. Brock, in the meantime, was pondering over what to do with the situation at hand.

"_Why on earth would Drew attack Suzie?_" he asked himself. "_He was never that kind of person. And how does he even know about her? I never even mentioned her name to May or Max, let alone Drew…_" His glance fell on Vulpix, who was blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the matter. "_And what am I supposed to tell Vulpix? What am I supposed to do to help!? I can't let Suzie stay alone to be attacked again!_"

He shook his head, trying to banish the thought of something like that happening. Sabrina's prediction was beginning to make more and more sense. She had predicted, after all, that he would be attacked, and that he would make a dangerous mistake—the same warning she had given Misty. He wasn't sure at all of the meaning behind those words, but he knew he had to somehow prevent that prediction from coming true. But he wasn't concerned for himself; he was intrinsically selfless, and was thinking about how if something happened to him, so many people and Pokémon would be left vulnerable: his siblings, Vulpix, his other Pokémon… not to mention his honorary siblings, Ash and Misty…

He sighed, quietly, so that Vulpix couldn't hear. He was usually on top of things and always prepared. But now he was being taken by surprise, swept into some strange fiasco.

"_I just hope I don't mess this up…_" he thought.

* * *

Suzie was expecting to be attacked again; she had locked up her shop and was making sure that all of the winders were locked when Lance began to stir.

"Where am I?" the dragon tamer asked, upon regaining consciousness. He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're safe, for now," said Suzie. "You're at my shop on Scissor Street; your Dragonite brought you here."

Dragonite nodded in agreement, and Lance thanked the creature.

"If you don't mind my asking, what on Earth happened to you?" asked Suzie.

"I assume that you've heard about the recent news of trainers going missing?" asked Lance.

Suzie nodded, afraid of finding out where this was going.

"I was following a tip," Lance said. "Apparently, one of the missing trainers had been spotted in the company of Team Rocket—a young boy from the Hoenn region. I found him, and many others (also in the company of Team Rocket) near Celadon City, and this was the same day when Erika reported the damage done to her gym." Lance shuddered. "Something has happened to those trainers; the Rockets ordered to set their Pokémon on me, and they obeyed, zombie-like, as though they had no wills of their own."

"No!" gasped Suzie, horrified, recalling the blank, emotionless expression upon the face of the boy who had attacked her shop.

"It is my fear that Team Rocket has devised some way of mind control, and that all of these disappearing trainers are being forced to join Team Rocket, whether they like it or not," Lance went on. "At any rate, there were too many of them, and they attacked unmercifully. I was certain that I would be taken captive, but instead I awoke here, thanks to Dragonite."

Lance shakily got to his feet.

"What are you doing!?" asked Suzie. "You can't go yet; you need to rest some more--"

"I'm afraid I must; I can't afford to let Team Rocket progress with their plan any further," he said. "Those trainers must be freed… and before I can free them, we must find out how they're being controlled."

"Yes, I suppose it's best if you do go…" said Suzie. "While you were unconscious, a green-haired boy attacked the shop with a Roselia. My Vulpix was able to drive him off, but--"

"That is the boy missing from Hoenn," Lance informed her. "I'm afraid that he might return; make sure that you properly barricade yourself in here."

"Yes, of course."

"Come, Dragonite," the man said, and both he and the dragon left the shop. Suzie immediately locked the door again, sighing.

"_Vulpix will be safe_," she said to herself. "_She has a better chance with Brock than with me. I just wonder how he's going to react to that note I sent. I know I sounded very hopeless in it, but I didn't want to put on the façade that everything if fine when it really isn't…_"

Her thoughts were diverted by a slow, steady striking upon the door. She froze, debating with whether she wanted to hazard a glance. In the end, she did so.

Twilight had already fallen upon Scissor Street; all she could see through the glass was a darkened silhouette. Whoever it was, it wasn't Lance; Lance was taller, and wore his trademark cape.

"Who's out there…?" she called, not daring to go anywhere near the door.

There was no answer; the figure continued to slowly pound upon the door. To Suzie, each strike sounded like a crack of thunder.

"Go away!" she ordered. And without waiting for a response, she fled into the interior of the shop, seeking shelter in a storage closet. The pounding on the door could still be heard from within it.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth, in the meantime, had dutifully taken Ash, and May to Viridian City in their hot-air balloon (though Pikachu was sure to give Team Rocket a harsh glare, warning them to stay away). The duo had refused at first to get into any of their less-than-perfect contraptions, but eventually decided that the balloon would be best; Ash did not want Butch and Cassidy's plan to escalate to the point that Misty or Brock would be in danger.

"Do you think Max will be alright back at the lab?" asked May, concerned for her younger brother. "I'd hate to think that something might happen to him while we're trying to stop those guys."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," said Ash. "They're only after trainers, remember? He doesn't even have any Pokémon."

"I know…" she replied. "But Dad's a Gym Leader; they might take Max in order to get Dad to give in to their demands." A horrified look crossed her face. "Oh, no! They'd do anything--"

Ash began to assure her that with Professor Oak and Tracey at the lab, along with imminent arrival of Charizard, Max would be fine. While he was doing so, James once again questioned Jessie.

"Do you remember what those two said about Team Rocket's membership drive?" he asked.

"So what if I do?" asked Jessie, annoyed at the memory of Cassidy's smug look.

"Well… all this talk about missing trainers has me wondering--"

"James, please," the redhead replied. "I don't want to hear about it."

"But, Jessie--"

"Shh!" ordered Meowth. "If they hear you, you'll ruin our whole plan!" He indicated Ash, who was still trying to convince May that everything would turn out alright.

"Just be quiet," Jessie ordered him. With that, she turned away, ignoring the unreadable expression on her teammate's face.

"One of these days, Jessie, you'll be sorry you didn't listen to me…"

"What did you say?" she asked, sarcastically.

James didn't reply. Ignoring Meowth's smirk (who was finding their constant bickering somewhat amusing), he leaned against the rim of the balloon's basket, in a semi-sulk.

"_Why do I have to be the only member of Team Rocket with a shred of conscience!?_" he thought to himself. He was half-listening to Ash and May's conversation. "_It must be nice to have teammates who actually care about your well-being…_"

James had to reflect upon how he had no human friends who actually cared for him. His parents never understood him, Jessebelle wanted to change him, and Jessie… Jessie only cared about herself. His only true friends seemed to be Pokémon; his Growlithe was forever loyal, Chimecho was forever grateful for all the time he spent doting on her, and Weezing had been his traveling companion for years (and now he was severely regretting releasing it; that two-headed creature had been his best friend on the road).

James had envied Ash and his companions before; they had good food, money, and strong Pokémon (three things that he and his teammates could've used more of). But he realized now that he had one more reason to envy them: their friendship. He had seen for years, how Ash, Misty, and Brock endlessly supported each other through many a trial and mishap; May and Max, despite only joining their group in the last year, were also treated the same way.

Jessie never showed him that kind of friendship. Sure, she saved him from being forced to marry Jessebelle, but that had only been after she found out that she wouldn't be getting any of his money.

It was true; he seemed to be the only member of Team Rocket with a conscience. And perhaps he was the only member with a heart.


End file.
